Naruto And Beautiful Monsters
by NaruHinaKarin Forever
Summary: Naruto hanya siswa bodoh yang bersekolah di sekolah swasta hanya karena beasiswa. Tapi kehidupannya berubah ketika seekor rubah betina datang dan mengaku sebagai calon istrinya. Harem!Naru, Ecchi. NEW SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Hidupku terlalumenyedihkan. Tapi inilah kehidupan yang selama ini aku jalani. Penuh dengan kesendirian dan kesunyian. Sebuah kehidupan yang mungkin tidak seorang pun menginginkannya. Tapi, semua itu hilang dalam sekejap ketika kau datang di kehidupanku yang suram ini.

 **Naruto And Beautiful Monster**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruHinaKarin Forever**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari fict ini

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, ecchi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui fentilasi dan celah hordeng. Seakan sudah disetting, Naruto tak akan mudah terbangun hanya karena sinar matahari. Bocah kuning itu masih bergelut dengan gulingnya. Menikmati setiap sensasi dan imajinasi mesumnya selama ini.

"Apa kau terlalu bernafsu tidur denganku hingga membuatmu tak mau bangun, calon **suamiku~** " Sebuah suara lembut mengalun merdu disertai hembusan nafas yang menerpa permukaan kulit tan nan erotis itu.

Naruto meloncat saat matanya menangkap objek hidup yang tak mengenakan pakaian. Sesosok makhluk seperti manusia tapi memiliki ekor berjumlah 9 yang tengah melambai-lambai.

"Si-siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di kamarku dan kenapa kau telanjang? Dan calon suami?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara hampir tak terdengar di akhir kalimat. Mengalihkan pandangan dan memencet hidungnya yang sudah terkena efek visual tadi.

Gadis itu menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku Karin Uzumaki. Aku adalah calon istimu, Naruto-kun. Ah~ aku salut padamu. Kau sungguh perkasa untuk bocah seusiamu." Gadis bernama Karin itu mendekat dan memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat seolah tidak ingin terpisahkan dengan calon suaminya.

Naruto yang dipeluk sudah tewas mengenaskan dengan darah mengucur desas dari hidungnya.

.

.

.

Di dapur. Sebagai calon istri yang baik, Karin pun mencoba membuatkan masakan untuk calon suami tercinta. Sebuah sup dengan kuah berwarna-warni. Karin menyebutnya dengan sebutan Rainbow Soup. Karin tersenyum mengerikan dengan hasil karyanya. Naruto pasti akan memujinya dan langsung memintanya untuk menjadi istrinya jika Naruto memakan sup batannya.

"Dengan ramuan yang aku bawa dari uzushio. Naruto pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta kepadaku dan langsung memperkosaku lalu kami pun menikah dan bahagia dengan anak kita kelak. Huaaaaaa~ senangnya bisa diperkosa Naruto-kun." Karin menutupi kedua pipi merahnya dengan tangannya. Hidungnya sudah mimisan akibat pikiran kotornya.

Di sisi lain. Naruto kini tengak terbengong mendengar ucapan gadis yang mengaku sebagai calon istrinya itu. 'Apa katanya tadi? Senangnya bisa diperkosa aku? Apa dia sudah gila? Mana mungkin aku bisa memperkosanya jika dia punya ekor di pantatnya. Memangnya dia bisa bercin- Arrrggh apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sih. Sebaiknya aku mengambil baju dulu untuknya.'Naruto pun beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Karin yang sedari tadi menghayal kini sudah sadar dari imajinasi liarnya dan menghapus darah yang sedari tadi mengucur dari hidungnya. "Huh~ sebaiknya aku- Akhhhh sup-ku" Dan rencana Karin untuk diperkosa Naruto memjadi gagal total karena supnya sudah tercampur dengan darah mimisannya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Karin kini sedang jalan-jalan untuk membeli baju untuk Karin. Naruto tak henti-hentinya menghitung uang yang ada di dompet kataknya dan berdoa agar uangnya cukup untuk membeli ramen. Di sisi lain Karin terus menempel ketat dengan Naruto seolah mengatakan 'Aku milik pria ini' kepada laki-laki yang terus melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum. Ekornya sudah ia hilangkan dengan sihirnya atas perintah sang calon suami. Bagi Karin menuruti perintah Naruto adalah prioritas utamanya. Dia akan menuruti perintah Naruto, bahkan jika perintahnya untuk membuat anak bersama Naruto.

Karin berbisik "Naru! Sepertinya pakayan yang kamu berikan terlalu sempit untuk-ku. Payudara-ku sepertinya terlalu besar," Crotttt. Naruto mimisan. "Beneran, Naru! Kalau kau tidak percaya kamu boleh kok memegangnya. Kau juga boleh meremasnya jika kau ingin" Crotttt... Crotttt... Sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan mimisanya. Dia pun cepat-cepat menyeret karin ke toko baju untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sepertinya hari ini dia telah banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung menyuruh Karin untuk memilih pakaian yang ingin dibelinya. Sepertinya harga baju di toko itu bisa dibilang cukup murah untuk orang macam Naruto.

"Naruto-kun~! lihat ini! Apa aku cocok memakai- Ahh kau mimisam lagi, Naru!" Karin menatap Naruto sejenak, "Apa aku boleh memakai ini? Ini sangat bagus. Naru, jawab aku dong."

Naruto yang di tanya hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia bisa bertemu mahluk aneh berekor ini sih. Sepertinya, hari-hari damai yang selama ini ia impikan tidak akan bisa ia rasakan lagi. "K-Kau boleh memilih pakaian yang kau suka!"

Karin yang mendapat respon positif langsung memborong semua pakaian yang ia suka dan itu membuat Naruto menangis darah olehnya. Setertinya Naruto harus lebih berhemat lagi.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Sedang apa kamu disini? I-ini kan toko pakaian untuk wanita" Sosok gadis berambut panjang menyapa Naruto dari arah belakang.

Naruto berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku katakan"A-Ahh~ Hehehe A-Aku... Aku sedang mengantar seseorang hehehe." Naruto berkata diakhiri dengan kekehan garing.

Raut wajah gadis tersebut langsung murung dibuatnya. "Seseorang? Pasti pacar?" Gadis itu berbisik lirih tapi masih bisa didengar telinga Naruto.

"Ahh~ bukan pacar kok, Senju-san!" Dan seketika wajah gadis itu langsung ceria dan berseri seri bahkan membuat Naruto melayang.

"lalu, siapa yang kau antar Naru? Aku jadi penasaran. Apa Naruto-kun punya kakak?" Gadis yang bermarga senju itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku mengantar Karin." Jawab Naruto jujur.

Alis gadis Senju itu mengerut. "Karin? Siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi dimana ya?" Gadis itu menggaruk surai panjangnya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan gadis di depannya menjadi penasaran. "Benarkah? Kau pernah mendengar nama itu? Aku bertemu dengannya baru pagi ini. Saat aku bangun dia sudah ada di kasur-ku dengan tubuh telanjang dan dia berkata kalau dia adalah calon is-"

BRUKKKK

"Waaa... Senju-san! Kenapa kau pingsan? Aku belum selesai berbicara!" Naruto nampar-nampar pipi gadis itu perlahan.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati Karin yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun! Aku tak menyangka kau sudah berselingkuh meski kita belum menikah." Kata Karin dengan tangisan calon istri yang diselingkuhi.

" Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh. Sebaiknya kau bayar baju itu dulu lalu antar aku ke rumah Senju-san. Ini uangnya." Naruto memberikan uang itu pada Karin. Setelah itu mereka mengantarkan gadis senju itu.

Siapakah nama gadis Senju itu? Dan apa yang akan Karin lakukan agar Naruto tidak berselingkuh lagi? Memperkosanya atau bahkan menikahi Naruto? Ikuti terus kelanjutan cerita ini ya :D

 **TBC**

 **Saya datang lagi dengan ide baru yang lebih segar dari fict buatanku yang sebelumnya. Saya harap fict ini bisa di terima oleh para reader sekalian dan maafkan saya atas macetnya update fict multichapter yang lainnya.**

 **Kalau ada sumur di ladang, bolehkah kita menumpang mandi.**

 **Jika ada umur panjang, bolehkah kau review lagi.**

 **Jangan lupa Review ya!**

 **See you next c** **h** **apter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Saat pagi menjelang. Matahari akan mengambil alih posisi bulan untuk mendampingi bumi. Sebuah hukum alam yang tak bisa ditepis oleh siapapun. Jarak antara bulan ke bumi lebih dekat dari pada matahari ke bulan. Hanya bulan yang selalu setia mendampingi bumi di malam hari. Tepat sebelum matahari datang dan memancarkan sinarnya.

 **Naruto And Beautiful Monster**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruHinaKarin Forever**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari fict ini

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, ecchi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah bathtub. Terlihat sosok mungil gadis berambut panjang tergerai dengan warna biru gelap. Kulit putih yang mampu memanjakan mata setiap pria yang memandangnya.

Hinata Senju. Gadis manis yang saat ini sedang berendam ini tengah terpejam. Menikmati setiap detik kehangatan air yang menyentuh kulit mulusnya. Dadanya mengembang dan mengempis seiring desah nafasnya yang begitu merdu untuk didengar.

Gadis Senju itu sedikit terlonjak ketika suara ketukan merusak suasana tentramnya.

"Hinata-sama. Tsunade-sama tengah menunggu anda di ruang makan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Teriak Hinata. Gadis itu segera mengambil handuk dan pergi ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

"Sekolah?! Apa sekolah bisa di dimakan?" Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari bibir Karin yang mungil. Bibir yang siap untuk Naruto hisap kapanpun dia mau.

Naruto menghela nafas. Sepertinya gadis di depannya ini masih harus beradaptasi dengan dunia ini. "Sekolah itu tempat orang untuk belajar? Kau bisa belajar banyak ilmu dan mendapat informasi jika kamu sekolah. Memangnya di under world tidak ada sekolah?" Jelas Naruto dengan panjang lebar.

"Tidak ada. Di under world hanya ada tempat pelatihan untuk berlatih teknik. Lalu, jika aku sekolah. Apa aku bisa belajar cara memuaskan Naruto-kun di atas ran-"

"Hei! Jangan mengatakan hal-hal mesum seperti itu lagi!" Ucap Naruto yang langsung menghentikan perkataan calon istrinya. Perkataan Karin selalu berujung dengan hal-hal yang vulgar dan membuat Naruto harus berfikir jernih untuk menghindari hal itu terjadi sebelum waktunya. Sebagai pria tulen, sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin melakukan hal-hal mesum kepada Karin. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto yang hanya bisa mengintip tubuh molek gadis-gadis dari balik jendela kamar ganti wanita dengan temannya yang bernama Kiba kini tengah mendapat rezeki nomplok. Tapi, Naruto harus ekstra bersabar jika ingin menyentuh tubuh Karin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Seharusnya kau senang memiliki calon istri sepertiku. Karena aku ini cantik, baik, dan sangat **panas.** " Karin berucap sombong dengan sedikit menekan di akhir kalimat.

Naruto menambil ranselnya. "Aku ingin berangkat ke sekolah dulu. Tolong jaga ruma-"

"Aku ikut!" ucap Karin nyaris berteriak. "Aku ingin melihat sekolah."

Naruto memandang Karin ngeri. Apa katanya? Ikut? Bagaimana mungkin gadis berekor ini pergi kesekolah bersamanya. "Tidak boleh. Kau tidak mungkin bisa ikut jika ekormu terus melambai seperti itu. Semua orang akan takut jika melihatmu memiliki ekor." Kata Naruto tegas.

Wajah Karin cemberut tapi itu tak bertahan lama. "Apa kau lupa? Aku bisa menghilangkan ekorku seperti kemarin dengan sihirku." Ujar Karin yang masih ngotot dengan keinginannya.

"Tapi ini lain. Jika kau hanya menghilangkan ekormu. Teman-teman-ku akan membunuhku jika aku datang dengan gadis cantik seperti-mu."

Karin melayang. Cantik katanya? Naruto memanggilnya gadis cantik. Jika dia adalah astronot maka detik ini juga dia akan terbang ke lapisan atmosfer terujung lalu terjun bebas saat itu juga.

"Karin?! Hei!" Karin tersentak. "Kalau begitu. Aku akan merubah tubuhku ke bentuk rubah kecil dan bersembunyi di celana dalammu." kata Karin dengan senyum mesumnya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Karin langsung _shock._ "Apa kau gila? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan itu terjadi. Kau boleh ikut, tapi kau harus diam di dalam tas, oke."

Karin memasang mimik wajah sedih. Berpura-pura sedikit sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Begitulah pikirnya. "Apa segitu bencinya kau padaku, Naruto-kun? Hingga membuatku mati karena kekurangan oksigen di dalam tas."

Dan usaha Karin sepertinya membuahkan hasil yang baik. Naruto yang terkenal dengan kebodohanya itu sekarang sudah tertipu dengan akting yang Karin perankan.

Naruto berdiri. Mengalihkan pandangan kesamping lalu melonggarkan benting hitamnya dan berujung dengan membuka celana dalamnya sedikit. Ada sedikit rasa malu yang ia rasakan. Itu terlihat jelas di pipi tannya yang memerah. Tapi Naruto langsung menepis semua rasa malunya. Toh, cepat atau lambat Karin akan menjadi -istrinya kelak di masa yang akan datang.

Karin pun berubah wujud menjadi rubah kecil berwarna merah yang hanya berukuran sebesar genggaman tangan anak kecil dan segera memasuki celana dalam Naruto dengan seringaian mesum di wajah rubahnya.

Naruto pun berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan yang bercampur-aduk. 'Keperjakaan ku tengah terancam.' Naruto berteriak dalam hati dengan bercucuran air mata.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah

Naruto POV

Baka! Baka! Baka! Seharusnya aku menolak permintaan gadis siluman itu dan meninggalkanya di rumah. Tapi kenapa jadi begini. Ini terlalu vulgar untuk ku. Ini tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini.

Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit menikmati perlakuan mesum Karin selama ini. Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan untuk ku. Dan tubuhku tak akan mampu menahan gejolak gairah yang aku pendam.

A-Ahh... Rubah bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan ughh... Aku harus cepat ke sekolah dan mengeluarkan Rubah mesum itu dari celanaku.

"Hei, Naruto! Tunggu!" Ah, Tidak! itu pasti suara Kiba. Aku bergidik ngeri ketika melihat apa yang dibawa bocah pencinta anjing itu. Sebuah buku porno yang aku pesan satu minggu lalu. Mati aku, bisa gawat kalau Karin melihat buku laknat itu.

END Naruto POV

"Naruto, Ini buku yang kau pesan. Kau tau? Ini buku yang sangat hebat. Tadi malam aku sudah membacanya hahaha..." Kiba tertawa laknat dan wajah Naruto memucat. "Kau akan terbang ketika melihat isinya. Banyak sekali wanita cantik bertubuh seksi yang bisa membuatmu horny dan berakhir di kamar mandi. Loh, Kenapa wajahmu merah? Wah... Aku tahu! Pasti karena melihat covermajalah ini kan HAHA... Baru melihat sampul saja sudah seperti itu. Apa lagi melihat isinya." Ujar Kiba dengan membanggakan majalah laknat yang ia bawa.

"Ahh... K-Kiba! U-Uhhm... Aku ambil ini. Uangnya akan aku berikan di kelas. Uhh... Aku duluan. Aku sudah tidak tahannnnn!" Teriak Naruto yang berlari sambil menutupi bagian depan celananya.

Kiba terbengong melihat Naruto berlari tunggangang-langgang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian bocah anjing itu pun sadar dan ikut mengejar Naruto. "NARUTO-BAKA! JANGAN KABUR KAU."

.

.

.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menuju toilet pria yang berada di dekat kelasnya. Tak memperdulikan Kiba yang berlari mengikuti di belakangnya. Siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat dua cowok termesum disekolah tengah bermain kejar kejaran.

Setelah sampai di toilet. Naruto langsung masuk ke pintu paling pojok dan menguncinya.

Dok... Dok... Dok...

Pintu diketuk dengan kasar dari luar. "Naruto! Keluar dan bayar sekarang juga, _Baka!"_ Narutodapat mendengar suara Kiba dari arah luar.

Naruto menghela nafas dan membuka benting dan celananya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan membuka celana dalamnya.

Naruto cengo ketika melihat rubah kecil itu sedang melakukan tindakan mesum kepada alat kelaminnya yang sudah tegang. Naruto mengeluarkan Karin dari surganya dan itu membuat rubah betinanya merajuk lucu.

Karin berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya. Dan tentunya tampa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika tangan mungil Karin menyentuh permukaan kemaluannya dan menjilati lehernya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ukh... Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Ini di sekolah." Bentak Naruto kepada Karin dan menghentikan perlakuan Karin pada tubuhnya.

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa, Naruto-baka?!" Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia sempat tidak mengingat keberadaan Kiba.

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Karin dan berbisik, "Kau harus pulang dengan sihirmu. Aku tidak bisa kalau terus begini. Jika kau menuruti permintaan ku, aku akan menututi permintaanmu juga." Ujar Naruto.

Mata Karin langsung berbinar. "Benarkah? Kamu tidak bohong kan, Naru?!" Naruto mengangguk ragu. "Kau begitu. Aku ingin... cium bibirku dan gigit leherku."

Kening Naruto berkerut heran mendengar permintaan sang calon istri. Dia mengira kalau permintaan yang Karin inginkan adalah melakukan sex dengannya dan mempraktekan isi dari buku yang ku pesan dari Kiba. Tapi bukannya sex, Karin malah meminta sebuah ciuman dan gigitan di lehernya. Kalau permintaannya hanya ciuman dan gigitan Naruto pasti bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Toh, apa susahnya sih mencium dan menggigit. Naruto bahkan pernah mencium seorang gadis. Tapi, entah kapan, dimana, dan siapa yang Naruto cium itu. Tapi Naruto yakin kalau gadis yang Naruto cium dulu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Naruto maju dan mencium bibir Karin dengan penuh kelembutan dan dibalas dengan lumatan oleh sang gadis. Tangan kekar Naruto melingkar di pinggang Karin. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Naruto, cepat keluar! Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan merbunyi." seru Kiba yang tidak sabar.

Naruto menyudahi ciuman panasnya bersama Karin. Menatap mata Karin yang sayu, lalu pandangannya beralih ke leher jenjang Karin dan mengigit leher itu berkali-kali yang membuat leher itu ditumbuhi oleh bercah kemerahan.

Karin tersenyum lalu menghilang menggunakan sihirnya menuju kediaman Naruto.

Naruto termenung. Ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya ketika menggigit leher Karin. Ada sesuatu aneh yang mengalir di tubuhnya ketika dia menggigit leher mulus itu. Tapi Naruto langsung menepisnya dan menemui Kiba yang menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto-baka." Kiba menengok ke dalam toilet yang digunakan Naruto tadi. "Tadi kau bicara dengan siapa? Kok di dalam tidak ada orang. Oh, aku juga mendengar suara desahan, mungkinkah kau...?" Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk muka Naruto dengan tampang curiga.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukanya di sekolah, bodoh! Lagi pula... Ah, sudahlah. Ini uangnya, kembalianya ambil saja. Ayo kita ke kelas, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen hari ini!" Naruto berseru dengan penuh semangat.

"Kembalian dengkulmu. Uangnya kurang, Baka! NARUTO NO BAKA!" Teriak Kiba yang mengejar sang buronan.

.

.

.

Matematika. Sebuah kosa kata yang sangat ditakuti oleh sebagian besar siswa di seluruh penjuru bumi. Padahal matematika hanyalah suatu bidang study yang kaitannya tak jauh dari yang namanya angka.

Naruto menjambak surai kuningnya dan mengacak-acaknya secara membabi buta. Mata biru kembanggannya terlihat gelap. Bisa dikatakan kalau hidup bocah kuning itu sudah mendekati ajalnya.

Ditatapnya soal-soal pemberian _senseinya_ dengan penuh penderitaan. Bagaimana tidak. Dari sepuluh soal yang diberikan, Naruto hanya mampu melelihatnya saja tampa bisa menjawab satu soal pun.

Naruto memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan mematikannya, lalu menyeringai jahat. 'Dasar guru mesum. Beraninya dia membuat soal yang susahnya minta ampun ini. Aku akan pastikan kalau..."

"Naruto! Kenapa melihatku- Ah, tidak. Kau melihat novel yang akuu baca ini kan. Oh, kau sungguh muridku yang paling mesum, Naruto!" Naruto meneguk ludahnya paksa. Sepertinya _sensei_ mesum itu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor sebentar. Jangan menyontek dan jangan membagikan contekan. Kalau ada salah satu dari kalian yang melanggar. Akan aku berikan hukuman." Ujar Kakashi dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat seluruh murid yang ada di kelas tersebut terdiam ketakutan.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi langsung mati kutu di tempat. Tapi secercah harapan datang ketika gadis yang ia selamatkan kemarin menawarkan jawaban kepadanya.

"Ini, Naruto-kun! Ini adalah ucapan terima kasihku karena telah mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah waktu aku pingsan." Sebuah kalimat indah yang terdengar merdu bagi orang seperti Naruto. Dan itu membuat seluruh mata di kelas tersebut menatap ke arahnya.

"Hinata-chan. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa di hukum kalau memberikan jawabanmu kepadanya." Ucapan kawatir terdengar jelas dari gadis berambut kuning ponytail yang duduk di sampingnya.

"T-Tidak apa-ap-" Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu hendak berkata, tapi perkataannya dipotong oleh perkataan Naruto duluan.

"Benar yang dikatakan Ino. Kalau kau tidak mau di hukum sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri untuk membantu orang sepertiku. Soal yang kemarin, aku iklas kok mengantarkanmu sampai rumah. Jadi jangan memaksakan diri untuk membalas budi. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri kok hehehe" Ujar Naruto dengan tawa garingnya yang membuat Hinata kawatir.

Brakkk

Kakashi datang dengan sedikit gebrakan di pintu kelas. Semua terdiam, "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Senju. Ikut aku keruanganku. Sekarang!" Kakashi berbalik dan melangkah ke ruangnya dengan di ikuti Hinata dan Naruto yang melangkah dengan gontai di belakangnya.

TBC

Q/A

 **mk2x26**

pasti bakalan ada lemonnya,ya kan? **Mungkin**

 **kyoigneel**

senpai, buat harem ya senpai? **Akan saya usahakan. Tapi mungkin Hanya ada dua atau tiga istri untuk Naruto**.

 **EdraPrimaa**

Lanjut ero-author...

Ada lime/lemon nya kan? **Mungkin.**

 **alvinnvz**

weh harem kah ini ? **Of Course**

 **Spesial Thanks**

 **Lady Bloodie, firdaus minato, AripRif'an368, barackk, NamikazeLee, adityasriwijaya, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, Antoni Yamada, Naru san, Aizen L sousuke, NaHiLove, takiyatamao200, Neko Twins Kagamine, adityapratama081131, kurama no yokay, , alvinnvz, NoName, EdraPrimaa, galigongli88, kyoigneel, danielkeanumadegani, rohimbae88, , moham09, mikaze9930, uzuuchi007, , Awim Saluja, mk2x26, Noor-sama**

 **A/N**

 **Mungkin ini yang bisa saya tulis dalam minggu ini. Soal fict multichapterku yang lain. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena saya sedang tidak ada ide untuk melanjutkan fict tersebut.**

 **Saya mau meminta saran kepada reader sekalian tertang sihir-sihir yang dapat digunakan dalam fict ini.**

 **Contoh: Sihir perubahan, Sihir teleportasi, dll. (Jutsu ninja juga boleh)**

 **Tolong berikan usulannya.**

 **Review Please**

 **see you next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ketika Matahari telah terbenam. Bulan yang akan menggambil alih tugas Matahari untuk menyinari Bumi di malam hari.

 **Naruto And Beautiful Monster**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruHinaKarin Forever**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari fict ini

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, ecchi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brakkk

Kakashi datang dengan sedikit gebrakan di pintu kelas. Semua terdiam, "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Senju. Ikut aku keruanganku. Sekarang!" Kakashi berbalik dan melangkah ke ruangnya dengan di ikuti Hinata dan Naruto yang melangkah dengan gontai di belakangnya.

###

Dengan wajah datar. Kakashi masih terus menatap kedua muridnya. Hanya dengan satu mata saja, Kakashi telah mampu membuat kedua muridnya berkeringat dingin.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya gugup. Kedua remaja tanggung itu masih tetep menunduk. Menghindari tatapan mematikan dari senseinya.

"Apa kalian tahu, kenapa aku membawa kalian ke sini?!" Kakashi menyeringai jahat di balik maskernya. Matanya masih tetap tajam menatap keduanya.

Naruto dan Hinata tidak menjawab. Mereka hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tak akan menyesal dan tak akan pernah menyesalinya. Sebuah keputusan yang akan menentukan kelanjutan kehidupan bangsa manusia dan bangsa para monster. Harus, ia harus melakukannya. Demi masa depan, masa depan yang cerah dan penuh keharmonisan. Sensei, aku akan berusaha mewujudkan impianmu.

Kakashi membuka matanya yang tak tertutup masker. "Hinata. Ikut aku sebentar?!" Ujar Kakashi dengan nada pada gadis senju itu. Kakashi beranjak menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di bagian belakang ruang kerjanya

Hinata menurut dan mengikuti senseinya dari belakang.

Hinata terpukau melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Banyak sekali lukisan hewan yang berjejer rapi di dinding ruangan itu. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan hewan yang ada di lukisan itu. Ekornya. Iya, hewan-hewan itu memiliki ekor yang tidak lazim.

"Ke-kenapa ekornya...?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Tanggannya merapal sebuah segel. 'Kekai' Ucap dalam hati. "Kau akan mengetahuinya jika sudah waktunya," Kakashi tersenyum. "Hinata. Apa kau... Mencintai Naruto?" Lanjut Kakashi masih dengan senyumannya.

BLUSHHHHH

Hinata gelagapan mendapatkan pertanyaan dari senseinya. Wajahnya sudah merah merona. Kedua tangannya melambai-lambai di depan dada.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu muridnya. "Jujur saja, Hinata. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Naruto jika kau mau." Usul Kakashi.

"Benarkah?!" Hinata langsung merespon. "U-Umm... Ano... B-Benarkah yang sensei katakan tadi? A-Aku..."

Kakashi mendekati meja yang terdapat di sudut ruangan itu dan mengambil sebuah botol minuman lalu ia berikan ke Hinata. "Ini. Berikan pada Naruto ketika kalian sedang berdua." Kakashi menghirup nafas sejenak. "Tenang saja. Setelah ini, Aku akan menyuruh kau dan Naruto membersikan gudang yang ada di belakang sekolah. Gudang itu sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Jadi tidak akan ada yang menggangu pedekate kalian."

Hinata menatap pemberian Kakashi bingung. "I-Ini apa sensei?" Tanya Hinata lagi untuk yang ke sekian kali.

"Itu hanya perantara saja. Naruto pasti senang jika ada seorang gadis cantik seperti dirimu memberikannya minum saat dia kehausan. Dia pasti akan menganggapmu sebagai malaikat penolongnya. Jadi... Semoga berunrug Hinata." Kakashi memegang bahu Hinata. Mencoba memberi keyakinan pada gadis itu.

Kakashi kembali merapal segel tangan. 'Lepas' Ucap Kakashi dalam hati.

Kakashi menuju pintu keluar dan diikuti Hinata yang setia mengekor di belakangnya.

Saat ingin membuka pintu. Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya dan menyeringai lebar di balik maskernya. "Hinata. Bisakah kau membukakan 'itu' untuk-ku" Ucap Kakashi menunjuk pintu.

Hinata menatap heran. "K-Kenapa harus aku?"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ayolah! Kau 'kan muridku yang paling cantik hahaha" Kakashi tertawa garing. Seringgaiannya makin lebar ketika melihat respon Hinata. 'Kena kau Naruto.' Batin Kakashi dengan tawa jahatnya.

Hinata menuruti perintah senseinya. Tapi sebelum dia mencapai pintu. Dia tergelincir oleh sebuah botol kosong yang tergeletak di lantai yang membuatnya jatuh terlentang.

"Aww... S-Sakit... K-Kakashi-sensei! Pinggul! Pinggulku sakit..." Hinata berucap lirih.

Tampa merasa kasihan. Kakashi yang melihat Hinata jatuh dan kesakitan malah mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

###

Naruto tak henti-hentinya berdoa atas keselamatan Hinata. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia tidak mau kalau Hinata kenapa-napa olehnya.

Sudah dua puluh lima menit ia menunggu. Bagaimana kalau Hinata diperkosa guru bejat itu? Bagaimana kalau Hinata dibunuh Kakashi-sensei?

Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya dengan brutal. Ia tak boleh hanya duduk dan berdiam diri di kursi empuk ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Pemuda uzumaki itu berdiri dan mendekati pintu yang dimasuki Kakashi dan Hinata tadi. Ia menempelkan kupingnya pada permukaan pintu. Mencoba mendengar apa yang Kakashi dan Hinata bicarakan.

"Hinata. Bisakah kau membukakan 'itu' untuk-ku" Naruto terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya hampir copot ketika mendengar suara yang ia yakini adalah milik senseinya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang guru mesum itu lakukan.

"K-Kenapa harus aku?" Kini Naruto mendengar suara Hinata.

"Ayolah! Kau 'kan muridku yang paling cantik hahaha" Naruto mengumpat dan menyumpahi Kakashi ketika mendengar rayuan gombal senseinya. Rasanya ia ingin mendobrak pintu yang ia sandari ini dan memukul wajah senseinya. Persetan dengan status guru dan murid.

Brakkkkk

"Aww... S-Sakit... K-Kakashi-sensei! Pinggul! P-Pinggulku sakit..." Pinggul? S-Sakit pinggul? Naruto menatap pintu di depannya honor. Dia harus bertindak cepat. Jika terlambat sedikit saja keperawanan Hinata bisa melayang.

Naruto mundur dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Naruto melesat ke arah pintu dengan cepat. Tapi sebelum dia mencapai pintu. Pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Naruto panik. Dia mencoba mengendalikan kecepatannya. Bisa Naruto lihat Hinata yang tengah terlentang di balik pintu itu.

Karena salah fokus. Naruto tidak melihat botol kosong yang teronggok di lantai dan akhirnya ia pun tergelincir dan jatuh tersungkur.

###

Gelap. Hanya kegelapan yang dapat Naruto tangkap pada pendengarannya. Bocah Uzumaki itu tersentak ketika hidungnya menyetuh sesuatu yang berada di depannya.

Dengan nafas memburu. Naruto bisa merasakan harum semerbak bunga lavender yang sangat menenangkan.

Naruto melayang. Dia semakin menghirup aroma yang saat ini tengah membuatnya nyaris gila. Seperti kurang puas. Naruto menghirup lebih dalam hingga hidungnya menyentuh permukaan yang bertekstur halus. Dia bahkan menggosok-gosokan hidungnya ke permukaan tersebut.

"Engh... N-Naruhhh..."

###

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala dan memijat pelipisnya. Kelakuan sungguh sangat kelewatan. Yah, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya salah Naruto.

"Se-Senseihhh... To-Tolong Akuhhh..." Hinata berucap dengan susah payah.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandanggannya ketika melihat wajah gadis senju itu yang sudah merah merona. Karena kasihan. Kakashi langsung menarik kerah seragam Naruto dari belakang. "Dasar mesum. Hinata, ayo!" Ucap Kakashi memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk mengikutinya dan menyeret Naruto. Seringaian jahat tertata rapih di wajah tampan Kakashi. Kalau Naruto sudah semesum ini, rencananya pasti akan berakhir dengan HAPPY END.

Hinata mengehela nafas. Tangannya dengan cepat menutupi rok yang dipakainya. Matanya terpejam. Menghindari tatapan cemas yang Naruto layangkan kepadanya. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh. Dia pun beranjak menuju tempat yang telah Kakashi katakan.

###

"Yosss! Ayo kita bersihkan gudang kotor ini!" Naruto bersorak. Tangannya ia kepalkan ke atas dengan wajah gembiranya.

Dia sangat senang dengan hukuman yang Kakashi berikan. Dia mengira kalau hukuman dari Kakashi akan sangat mengerikan seperti kata teman-temannya yang pernah terkena imbas dari keganasan sensei bermasker itu.

Kalau membersihkan gudang, semua pasti bisa melakukannya. Dan dengan bekal yang ia dapat dari Karin. Naruto pasti bisa membersihkan gudang ini dengan waktu kurang dari 15 menit.

Tapi masalahnya adalah saat ini dia sedang bersama Hinata.

Naruto melirik gadis senju yang saat ini berada di sampingnya. Dia menatap heran botol yang saat ini sedang dipegang gadis itu.

"Emm... Kalau boleh tau. Apa yang kau pegang itu?"

Hinata menatap botol yang ia pegang. "I-Ini dari Kakashi-sensei. Dia memberikannya padaku dan menyuruhku memberikannya ke Naruto-kun kalau kau kecapekan." Suara lembut itu kembali melantun dari bibir Senju Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. Ternyata senseinya itu memang tidak sejahat yang ia pikirkan. Ternyata Kakashi-sensei masih memikirkan keadaan muridnya yang bodoh ini - fikir Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto menutup pintu gudang rapat-rapat dan menguncinya dari dalam lalu menyeret Hinata ke sudut ruangan yang terdapat tumpukan matras.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto menjadi was-was sekaligus senang. 'Mungkinkah Naruto-kun akan memperkosa-ku? Oh. A-Apa yang aku fikirkan.' Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. 'T-Tapi... Kalau sampai itu terjadi. Mungkin aku akan hamil dan akan melahirkan anak untuk Naruto-kun dan aku bisa bahagia dengan keluarga kecilku. Ohh... Indahnya...' Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipinya yang merah dengan wajah imutnya.

Naruto tertegun. Bidadari. Ada bidadari di depan mataku. Kiba, apa kau tahu kalau di sini aku sedamg bersama bidadari. Saat ini Senju-san seratus. Tidak, reribu kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya. Seandainya Hinata menjadi calon istriku seperti Karin. Hidupku akan sangat-sangat terasa nikmat. Aku akan bercinta dengan dua gadis sekaligus jika itu terjadi. Ahh... ya tuhan. Kabulkan lah permohonanku ini.

Naruto mennyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di matras.

"A-Ano, Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Naruto-kun? A-Aku sungguh tidak tahu cara memulainya. Tapi... A-Aku siap melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Ujar Hinata tanpa memandang mata Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia mengusap surai milik Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa, Senju-san. Kau hanya perlu diam dan menutup mata.

Hinata salah tingkah. Nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya merah sempurna. Dengan jantung yang menggebu-gebu, Hinata menidurkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya perlahan.

Naruto menyeringai melihat Hinata menutup mata. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia harus cepat beraksi.

"Kage Bunshin" Bisik Naruto dengan suara sangat pelan.

Poff... Poff... Poff...

Muncul sepuluh sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Mereka adalah klon bayangan yang Karin ajarkan kepadanya baru-baru ini. Sebuah sihir yang sangat bermanfaat untuk mengerjakan tugas yang Kakashi berikan kepadanya dan Hinata.

Naruto memberi isyarat kepada klon-nya dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh klon-nya

 **Hinata POV**

Kenapa Naruto-kun lama sekali. Apa dia juga tidak tahu cara memulai bercinta seperti aku? Ah, aku rasa tidak mungkin kalau Naruto-kun tidak tahu. Seluruh siswa juga tahu kalau Naruto-kun adalah siswa termesum ke-2 setelah kiba Inuzuka. Naruto-kun pasti tahu hal-hal vulgar seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa Naruto-kun masih belum memulai. Apa aku harus turun tangan.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Ujar Hinata ragu.

"Hn...?!" Bisa Hinata dengar suara bariton yang jarang dia dengar dari sosok pujaan hatinya. Biasanya Naruto selalu mengeluarkan suara cempreng yang mampu merusak dunia.

Hinata mengambil nafas. "A-Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tenanglah! Kau hanya perlu diam dan menutup mata-mu. Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk-mu, Senju-san. Jadi, Tenanglah!"

Mendengar itu. Hinata akhirnya menurut saja dengan ucapan Natuto. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama ketika suara benda jatuh terdengar di telinganya.

 **Hinata POV END**

BRAKKK... Boff...

Naruto panik melihat salah satu klon-nya jatuh dari meja tempat pijakannya. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu. Bagaimana cara menghilangkan klon-nya? Tapi sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat ketika Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Naruto-kun?!" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

Naruto nyengir kuda. "Hehe... A-Aku bisa jelaskan."

###

"...Begitulah ceritanya, Senju-san."

Hinata menatap kecewa pada pujaan hatinya. Perih. Hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum yang mampu membuat lubang besar di hatinya. Kecewa. Dia benar-benar kecewa dengan takdir yang ia jalani. Bahkan sampai saat ini Naruto tidak mengingat dirinya sama sekali.

Hinata mengusap air mata yang hampir tumpah di pelupuk matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian menatap Naruto dengan senyuman pahitnya.

"Calon istri Naruto-kun pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan pria yang baik seperti Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum. " Tidak juga kok. Lagi pula, gadis mana sih yang mau dengan pria mesum sepertiku."

'Aku mau, Naruto-kun! Aku mau! Aku ingin terus bersamamu selamanya' Hinata ingin mengatakannya. Tapi kata-kata itu seperti menyangkut di tergorokannya. Hinata menatap botol pemberian Kakashi.

 _"Hinata. Apa kau... Mencintai Naruto?"_

 _"Jujur saja, Hinata. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Naruto jika kau mau."_

 _"Ini. Berikan pada Naruto ketika kalian sedang berdua."_

Kata-kata Kakashi kembali terngiang di kepala Hinata. Mencintai Naruto-kun? Ya. Aku mencintainya. Bahkan sangat-sangat mencintainya. Tapi jika aku melakukannya, berarti aku telah bersikap egois. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku ingin Naruto-kun bahagia walau bersama wanita lain.

Hinata kembali menatap botol yang ia pegang. Membuka tutupnya dan menenggaknya hingga habis dan tak tersisa sedikit pun.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya melihat Hinata yang dengan penuh semangat meminum isi dari botol pemberian Kakashi. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. 'Katanya untuk-ku. Kenapa diminum? Lagi haus banget lagi.'

PRANGGG...

Botol yang Hinata pegang terlepas dan berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil seperti hati Hinata saat ini.

Naruto memandang khawatir gadis senju itu. Sikap Hinata saat ini terlihat sangat aneh di mata Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata tak bisa berfikir jernih. Bisa dibilang, saat ini dia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Insting sebagai wanita yang tengah kecewa akan takdir yang mengikatnya.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh milik Naruto yang saat ini berada di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang bagian belakang Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya dengan lihai mebelai gundukan di antara selangkangan Naruto. Lidahnya mulai menjilati leher Naruto dan menggigitinya.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu tidak bisa mengelak. Dia bahkan menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut yang Hinata berikan. Karin yang memiliki sifat mesum yang tidak ketulungan belum pernah melakukan hal ini pada Naruto. 'Oh. Shit...! Hinata sungguh agresif. Dia adalah istri idaman-ku'

"Naruto-kunhh... Aku mencintaihhh mu."

Naruto terdiam. Mengabaikan sejenak setiap sentuhan yang Hinata berikan kkepadanya. 'Dia mencintaiku. Kalau begitu bagus. Aku akan menikah dengan dua gadis sekaligus HAHAHA!' Narut tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata!" Naruto mencium bibir mungil Hinata dan melumatnya ganas dan memejamkan mata birunya.

###

Naruto membuka matanya. Melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bisa Naruto lihat sebuah bangunan megah dengan tulisan 'PANTI ASUHAN SARUTOBI' "I-Ini kan...? Ah, Bukankah tadi aku berada di dalam gudang bersama Senju-san?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Sepertinya kita berada di dunia 10 tahun yang lalu." Naruto berbalik.

"Senju-san! Kenapa kau bisa berada disini jug-" Ucapan Naruto terpenggal oleh suara mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang berhenti di depan PANTI ASUHAN SARUTOBI.

Pintu mobil hitam itu terbuka dan nampaklah sesosok pria yang tak asing bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Pria berperawakan kekar dan tinggi. Tapi yang sangat mencolok dari penampilan pria itu adalah surai putih dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto dan Hinata langsung tahu kalau dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, senseinya yang baru-baru ini memberikan hukuman kepadanya.

Sosok Kakashi itu beralih ke pintu yang lainnya dan membuka pintu itu. Muncul bocah bersurai kuning dari pintu tersebut. Kakashi menggandengnya memasuki panti tersebut.

"B-Bukankah itu aku? Kenapa aku bersama Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto menatap heran ke kedua sosok yang kini menjauhinya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu lantas tersenyum kaku. "Kalau kau ingin tahu lebih jauh. Sebaiknya kita mengikuti mereka." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto menyusul Kakashi dan Naruto kecil.

 **Flashback On**

 _"Naruto-kun. Mereka semua teman-temanmu yang baru. Jadi kau harus akrab dengan mereka semua." Ucap kakek pemimpin panti asuhan tersebut. Sarutobi Hiruzen, itulah namanya. Pria yang sudah berusia lanjut itu tersenyum dan memperkenalkan satu per satu anak-anak asuhnya._

 _Naruto kecil tak memperhatikan celotehan kakek itu. Dia malah fokus pada gadis cilik yang sedang asik memeluk boneka kelincinya. Gadis kecil itu berada di barisan paling ujug diantara bocah yang lainnya._

 _Setelah selesai memperkenalkan seluruh anak asuhnya. Hiruzen pun pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda._

 _Naruto kecil mendekati gadis itu. Dia mengira bahwa gadis itu adalah temannya. Semua anak menatapnya kawatir bahkan ada yang berteriak "Jangan mendekati gadis iblis itu! Kau bisa kena sial kalau berada didekatnya." Perkataan kejam yang diucapkan oleh anak-anak itu tidak dihiraukan Naruto sedikitpun. Dia terus mendekati gadis itu dan menatapnya lama._

 _'Matanya terlihat menyeramkan. Pantas saja kalau anak-anak yang lain menyebutnya iblis.' Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan PLAKKK... BRAKKK_

 _Sebuah tamparan keras menghantam pipinya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan membuat keningnya berdarah karena keningnya membentur lantai._

 _Semua terdiam._

 _"Jangan ganggu aku." Gadis itu berteriak dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya._

 _Naruto mengusap darah yang ada di keningnya. Melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat seluruh teman barunya. Saat ini mereka tengah menatap takut pada gadis mungil yang menamparnya tadi._

 _###_

 _"Aku hitung sampai sepuluh! Satu, Dua, Tiga, ..., Sepuluh!" Naruto membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dengan cermat. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "AKU MULAI!" Lalu berteriak sekencang kencangnya._

 _Naruto mencari persembunyian teman-teman barunya dengan penuh semangat._

 _"Cepat berikan!" Naruto mendengar sebuah suara dari arah sungai. Dia pun menuju asal suara tersebut._

 _Dia melihat gadis yang menamparnya seminggu yang lalu. Gadis itu tengah berjuang mengambil boneka kelincinya dari dua bocah nakal yang saat ini tengah bermain-main dengan bonekanya._

 _"Ayo ambil boneka jelekmu ini kalau kau bisa HAHAHAHA. Wakane, tangkap!" Ucap salah satu bocah kepada temannya yang bernama Wakane._

 _Wakane melompat untuk menangkap boneka tersebut. Tapi tangannya tak bisa menggapai boneka itu dan membuat boneka itu tercebur ke sungai._

 _"KAGUYA-CHAN!" Gadis itu melompat ke sungai tanpa pikir panjang. Dia mencoba menggapai bonekanya. Tapi sayang, kenyataan berkata lain. Gadis itu lupa kalau dirinya bahkan tak bisa berenang sedikit pun._

 _Dengan penuh ke khawatiran Naruto juga terjun ke sungai untuk menyelamatkan gadis tersebut._

 _###_

 _"Hei, Bangun! Hei cepat bangun, jangan tidur terus." Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis itu. Semburat merah menempel erat di pipinya yang bergaris dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih lucu._

 _Naruto menatap tubuh mungil itu dengan pandangan mesum. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki tak luput sedikit pun oleh mata birunya. Lalu ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya dan menggerak-gerakan jarinya._

 _'U-Umm. Sepertinya aku harus memompa dadanya' Batin Naruto. Dia tersenyum mesum lalu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada sang gadis yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan itu. Menekan dan meremas dada tersebut._

 _Nyut... Nyut..._

 _Tak ada reaksi dari gadis di depannya._

 _Nyut... Nyut..._

 _Naruto kembali beraksi. Mencoba membuat gadis itu sadar._

 _Nyut... Nyut..._ _Nyut... Nyut... Nyut... Nyut..._

 _Merasa kegiatan tidak mesumnya tidak membuahkan hasil dan tidak ingin berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Akhirnya dia pun mencoba cara yang kedua._

 _Naruto beralih ke wajah mungil gadis itu. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di kedua sisi pipi tembem itu membuat bibir mungilnya sedikit membuka._

 _Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Menempelkan benda kenyal itu pada bibirnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Berharap akan ada air yang keluar dari mulit mungil gadis tersebut seperti yang ia lihat di TV._

 _Hisap. Hisap. Dan menghisap terus Naruto lakukan. Tapi hasilnya masih tetap sama dengan percobaan pertama._

 _Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Percobaan yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu tidak membuahkan hasil sedikit pun._

 _Seperti mendapat ilham. Otak Naruto yang hanya berfikir tentang hal-hal mesum itu akhirnya mendapatkan ide yang sangat cemerlang._

 _Jika percobaan pertama dan kedua tidak membuahkan hasil. Bagaimana kalau dia menggabungkan keduanya._

 _Naruto kembali menangkupkan tangan kirinya pada dada gadis itu dan menangkupkan tangan kanannya di pipinya._

 _Nyut... Nyut..._

 _Naruto kembali menekan dada kanan gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Bibirnya masih setia menghisap mulut mungilnya._

 _"Enggh...Umh..." Berhasil. Usahanya membuahkan hasil. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali mengguncang tubuh mungil itu._

 _"Engh... A-Aku dimana?" Gadis itu terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya._

 _"H-Hei! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menatap kawatir padanya._

 _Gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Naruto._

 _Naruto menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju sudut goa yang terdapat boneka kelinci gadis itu dan mengambilnya._

 _Naruto memberikan boneka tersebut. "Ini. Boneka ini pasti sangat berharga bagimu kan?"_

 _"Kaguya-chan!" Gadis itu langsung memeluk bonekanya lalu menatap Naruto sendu. "Te-Terima kasih. K-Kau orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan setelah aku berlaku tidak sopan padamu waktu itu."_

 _Naruto tersenyum. "Hehehe... Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, Umm...?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya._

 _"Hinata. Pa-panggil aku Hinata." Gadis itu berucap dengan malu-malu._

 _"Hehehe... Aku Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Hinata. Janganlah mencoba lari dari kenyataan. Berusahalah untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Percayalah, masa depan mu pasti akan lebih cerah."_

 _"Kau tak tahu perasaanku. Kenyataannya sampai saat ini hanya Kaguya-chan yang selalu menemaniku selama ini." Hinata berkata dengan suara lirih._

 _Naruto termenung. "Aku mengerti apa yang saat ini kau rasakan karena dulu aku juga merasakan apa yang saat ini kau rasakan. Apa kau tahu? Tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang menginginkanku. Ayahku adalah pahlawan bagi keluarga Namikaze. Dia adalah orang yang sangat hebat di masanya. Yellow flash, begitulah orang-orang memanggilnya. Dia orang yang sangat dihormati. Tapi..." Naruto mengusap air matanya. Sakit. Hatinya sakit ketika mengingat cerita orang yang mengantarnya ke panti asuhan ini seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin jika orang itu tidak menyelamatkannya. Dia sudah dipastikan tewas saat itu juga._

 _"N-Naruto-kun. S-Sudahlah! Jangan diteruskan."_

 _Naruto menggeleng. "Maaf, Hinata. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu mendengarkan kehidupanku yang malang." Naruto melihat keluar goa dan ternyata matahari sudah mulai terbenam._

 _Dengan senyum lima jarinya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata. "Ayo kita pulang!"_

 _Hinata tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto._

 _Mereka berdua pun pulang menuju panti dengan senyuman tersungging diwajah mereka masing-masing._

 _Itu adalah awal pertemanan Naruto dan Hinata jauh sebelum Hinata diadopsi oleh wanita bernama Senju Tsunade. Sebelum Hinata dibawa Tsunade menuju kediamannya yang baru, dia sempat menitipkan surat untuk Naruto._

 _Naruto sedih. Dia terpuruk saat itu juga. Dia mencoba mengejar mobil milik orang yang mengadopsi Hinata. Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah belakangnya dan..._

 _BRAKKK_

 _Mobil itu menabrak tubuh munggil Naruto dengan keras._

 _Hiruzen selaku kepala panti pun membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Dan dokter pun mengatakan bahwa Naruto mengalami Amnesia._

 **Flashback Off**

BRAKKK

Naruto mundur. Menyudahi cumbuan panasnya pada Hinata. Dia melihat Kakashi yang tersungkur di lantai. Pintu dan meja dibelakangnya hancur. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir pria Hatake itu.

Naruto dan Hinata mendekati Kakashi dengan perasaan cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa, sensei?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Grrrr... Hatake! Beraninya kau menghalangi jalanku." Sebuah geraman terdengar dari arah pintu. Muncul sosok rubah merah dengan 9 ekor yang melambai-lambai bak pembunuh yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Dia adalah Karin.

Naruto mengambil posisi siaga. Menyuruh Hinata untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya dan membuat bunshin.

"N-Naruto-kun. A-Aku taku-"

"DIAM KAU JALANG!" Karin meluncur. Menghajar bunshin-bunshin Naruto dan berakhir dengan kemunculannya dibelakang Hinata. Dia melayangkan tusukan tangan yang disertai kukunya yang panjang pada Hinata. Tapi Naruto dengan sigap melindungi Hinata dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

Hinata, Karin, dan Kakashi tercengang melihat lubang yang mengaga di tubuh Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata menangkap Naruto. Karin berubah menjadi bentuk manusianya.

"N-Naru. Cepat gigit lenganku!" Kini giliran Karin yang beraksi. Dia mengasongkan lengan kanannya.

Naruto menurut. Dia menggigit lengan kanan kanan karin dengan cepat. Rasa sakit di perutnya membuat dia tak bisa berfikir jernih untuk saat ini.

Karin menatap khawatir pada luka yang ia torehkan pada dada Naruto. Pikirannya saat ini hanya untuk menyembuhkan Naruto dengan cepat. Dia merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan. Karin menatap tajam Hinata.

Hinata yang ditatap pun merasa takut, tapi rasa takutnya masih kalah dengan rasa khawatirnya pada Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya luka pada dada Naruto pun sudah menutup berkat jurus penyembuhan Karin.

Karin dengan cepat membawa Naruto dengan jurus teleportasinya ke rumah dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Kakashi yang masih terluka.

TBC

 **Apa kalian mau merekomendasikan jurus untuk pair Naruto yang satu lagi? Sedikit bocoran buat kalian. Pair yang satunya berambut pirang hehehe...**

 **Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update fict ini. Kesibukan di sekolah saya sedang banyak. Belum lagi saat ini saya sudah menginjak kelas 12. Jadi saya harus sedikit fokus pada masa depan saya. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya katakan(baca: ketik).**

 **TERIMA KASIH :D**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
